


controversial opinion

by lovelyebin



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: Arguments, Shenanigans, jungmo dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyebin/pseuds/lovelyebin
Summary: "No!" Minhee screeches. "Water is wet and you can't tell me otherwise!"There's a resounding silence, only broken with Minhee's laboured breathing. Hyungjun's lips thin in disapproval. Jungmo's eyebrows furrow. Wonjin lets out a disappointed sigh. Hyunbin slaps his hand to his forehead.(or: a day in the starship practice room)





	controversial opinion

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes, and so begins a new produce season...
> 
> have this mess of starship ot5

Hyungjun and Minhee stroll into the practice room together, seemingly in the middle of a heated argument. Hyunbin is about to reprimand them for being late, but he's drowned out by their conversation.

"You don't understand, it's-"

Minhee cuts Hyungjun off, pointing an accusatory finger. "No, _you_ don't understand-"

"It's common sense that-"

"It is not!"

Jungmo freezes in place in front of the mirror, shooting a worried glance at Wonjin, who just shrugs and fiddles with the sound system. It's a regular occurrence at this point.

"Minhee, you-"

"No!" Minhee screeches. "Water is wet and you can't tell me otherwise!"

There's a resounding silence, only broken with Minhee's laboured breathing. Hyungjun's lips thin in disapproval. Jungmo's eyebrows furrow. Wonjin lets out a disappointed sigh. Hyunbin slaps his hand to his forehead.

Not understanding the lack of support for himself and the missing rejection against Hyungjun, Minhee suddenly whirls around, staring at Wonjin. "Hyung!"

Jungmo recites a quick prayer in his head for him, but Wonjin just gives a semi-interested hum. He taps the screen and music starts to blare and Minhee has to raise his voice to be heard.

"Is wa- hyung this song is so loud! Is water- hyung!"

Minhee starts to stomp his feet like an angry toddler so Wonjin reluctantly lowers the volume so a conversation could actually be had. Not that he wants to have it.

"Thank you," Minhee says. "Is wa-"

"Water isn't wet." Wonjin replies curtly. The pure dejection on Minhee's face is almost as nice to see as the relieved and sunny smile Hyungjun throws at him when Wonjin's gaze travel in his direction.

Minhee groans loudly. "You're just in love with Hyungjun and believe everything he says," He huffs.

Wonjin nearly drops the music player. "Wh-"

Minhee looks at Hyunbin next. "Hyunbi-"

"Water isn't wet, Minhee." Hyunbin interjects, getting a little concerned with Wonjin's growing resemblance to a strawberry.

Minhee looks like he's about to fight someone, cheeks puffed out in frustration, but between two flustered idiots, someone who could kick his ass wearing high heels, and Jungmo, there aren't really any viable options.

"Give it up, you're already outnumbered, 3-to-1." Hyunbin says, running a hand through his hair. Practice should have started ten minutes ago.

Somehow, that just motivates Minhee more, as he locks in on Jungmo with hypothetical laser vision and starts striding determinedly towards him. His last hope.

Jungmo has slowly been moving to the side of the room next to Hyungjun (who's currently pink from embarassment from Minhee's previous comment), but he gets pushed away with a look that says _it's your turn to deal with him_. It falters when Hyungjun sees Wonjin sneakily motioning for him to walk over. Jungmo doesn't notice and turns desperately to Hyunbin, but the younger boy narrows his eyes and mouths "you're next".

"Jungmo hyung!" Minhee moves on to his next target. The panic in Jungmo's eyes is evident and Hyunbin has to physically turn around to hide his laughter.

Minhee grabs Jungmo by the shoulders and shakes him. "You _legally_ have to tell me if water is wet."

Jungmo is the epitome of fear as he's rocked back and forth. "A-are you going to arrest me?!"

"You deserve it," Hyunbin calls, swivelled back from his fit of giggles. Jungmo's mouth drops in betrayal as Minhee starts shaking more vigorously and screaming and Hyunbin snorts and has to look away again.

Meanwhile, Hyungjun shuffles his way to Wonjin, linking their pinkies with a dusting of red on the tip of his ears. The music inexplicably changes to dramatic romance drama music and the Wonjin starts to blush as well. Hyunbin sees them as he turns and allows a disgusted expression to overtake his face. When he makes eye contact with Wonjin, he mimes gagging, but Wonjin just rolls his eyes and leans his head on Hyungjun's shoulder. Gross.

" _TELL ME!_ " Minhee shouts, sounding a bit hoarse. Jungmo seems like he's about to pass out.

Jungmo's mouth opens but no words come forth. He's getting dizzy.

"I will chop your toes off in your sleep!" Minhee threatens. Hyunbin chokes.

"I-it's not! Not wet! Makes things wet! Not wet!" Jungmo manages, voice unsteady as Minhee continues his attack. As he says that, Minhee's expression drops and he gives one particularly hard shove that sends Jungmo crashing to the floor. Hyunbin coughs a cacophony to try and disguise a laugh.

"Oh, Hyunbin," Hyungjun says, now fully holding hands with Wonjin. "Did you need some... _water?_ "

Hyunbin is nearly as red as Wonjin, but from holding in his laughter and he fights not to collapse. Jungmo curls up into fetal position on the ground, covering his face in his hands. Most likely crying. Minhee stares stonily at the mirror, face blank.

"Well," Wonjin clears his throat, squeezing Hyungjun's fingers and taking in the disaster around him. "It's time for practice."

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally titled "minhee is fucking dumb"


End file.
